


Here For You

by SeverNSkull



Series: SeverNSkull's KakaObi Week 2019 Prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Pining, Tsukuyomi Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverNSkull/pseuds/SeverNSkull
Summary: Years ago, Obito came calling for Kakashi's partnership and Kakashi answered it. Now, they're both members of the Akatsuki with their end-goal being to cast Infinite Tsukuyomi, but although there are things that Kakashi wish for, he has the one thing he wants beside him. How will Obito react to that?





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the KakaObi Week Day 2 prompt: Akatsuki Kakashi.

It had been several years ago when the masked man came to him, offering a place where he belonged and a mission. Kakashi didn’t much care about either, but the reason he fled and condemned himself in the eyes of the village was the person beneath the mask. When his face was revealed to him, all the ghosts of his past came flooding back and his heart ached the same way it had in a little place called ‘Kannabi’.

 

The man was Obito Uchiha, of course. The boy who had never gotten a chance to grow up, but then again, now, that was a lie. Obito was right in front of him, offering his hand and his friendship to Kakashi.

 

“Come with me, Kakashi. Follow the path to a better world with me and I’ll fill the hole inside your heart,” Obito coaxed softly. “You won’t have to despair anymore.”

 

Kakashi’s mind ran through all of the reasons why he should stay in Konoha, but they grew fewer and fewer as he assessed them. His father was long dead; Minato-sensei and Kushina had passed away during the Kyuubi attack; he didn’t many friends and the people looked down on him as ‘Friend-Killer Kakashi’ because _he had killed Rin._

 

“I don’t blame you for what happened, Kakashi,” Obito explained, his face softening, making his scars look solemn and graver, making him appear leagues older. “I know the truth about her death and it wasn’t your fault. Rin was merely protecting a village that would soon forget her from the bijuu planted inside of her, but… we won’t forget her Kakashi. We’ll honor her, and with this plan that we’ll put into place together, we’ll give her -- all three of us -- the happiness we deserve.” Obito took a step closer to him as Kakashi lowered his sword, his hand still offered to the lone ANBU agent.

 

“Please, Kakashi. Let me steal your pain and build a better world. _Together._ Between the two of us, we are much stronger than we’ll ever be alone. Between the two of us…” Obito’s single Sharingan glistened and his voice became hopeful, “we change _the world.”_

 

It was enough to strike Kakashi into taking his hand that day and the pair had been together ever since as members of the industrious Akatsuki. Soon, they’d have everything they’d need to change the world.

 

“Maa… So, Obito-”

 

“Tobi, please. You don’t want to give away our secrets, do you, senpai?” the masked man asked playfully.

 

Kakashi hummed in amusement and postured his hand over the hilt of his sword to run his thumb across the butt of it. “'Tobi' then. I’ve yet to ask, but when you put the world into an infinite dream, what will you dream of?”

 

Obito -- 'Tobi' -- cocked his head thoughtfully and tapped the bottom of his mask where his chin would be before he shrugged, his voice returning to normal rather than the higher tone that he took while in disguise. “Well, for one thing, I’d want to dream of a world where we would have Rin back,” he answered.

 

He had to agree and nodded in approval. What he wouldn’t give to go back in time to save Rin and uphold his promise to Obito. But none of that would be achievable or vaguely possible until the Eye of the Moon plan was complete.

 

“Then again…” Obito continued, “I’d like to dream of a world where you, Rin, and I can live together peacefully without worry for war or bloodshed. Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee would be there too, probably with their little brat.” Obito chuckled and turned to glance at Kakashi who raised his brow at him curiously.

 

“Maybe I’d even see you smile again? Who knows? The possibilities in that new world will be endless,” Obito mused. “What about you, Kakashi? What do you desire most?”

 

Kakashi’s breath stilled as he felt Obito’s gaze on him, the corner of his lips twitching at the implication. “Your world sounds like a place I’d like to be in, but either way, I’m content as it is. New world or not.”

 

“Is that so? I'm sure there's something...”

 

“You should know by now that I’m not here to change the world or to see our plans come to fruition,” Kakashi clarified easily. “I’m here because _you_ asked me to be here, so I’m happy enough as it is.” He smiled genuinely at Obito, his smile reaching his eyes, crinkling them at the edges.

 

Obito didn’t say anything to that, only redirecting his gaze in front of them. He was silent for a long time and Kakashi began to worry. Perhaps it was too much to hint at his feelings for Obito. He’s always had them and suppressed them down, he just hadn’t considered saying anything until this morning when he had realized today was the anniversary of horribly failed Kannabi Bridge mission. If Obito lashed out at him, he wouldn’t fight back. He would have just been happy to be beside his teammate again these last few years and helping to carry out Obito’s dreams of reuniting their team.

 

Kakashi was startled from his grim thinking when Obito finally spoke.

 

“In that case, I’m glad you’re with me, Kakashi. When we first became partners, I thought you’d put a hitch in my plans, but you’ve been nothing but helpful and… somehow, you have a strange tendency to make everything a lot easier,” Obito murmured softly.

 

“Are you saying you enjoy my company now?” Kakashi teased, raising his visible eyebrow.

 

His partner scoffed in return. “I don’t entirely hate it. You’re still _‘_ _Bakakashi'_  though.”

 

Kakashi gave a gleeful laugh. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t,” Obito returned before his voice went back to the childishly, high voice of his ‘Tobi’ persona. “Now let’s get going to catch the Sanbi! We don’t want the other senpai to think badly of us, neh, Kakashi-senpai?”

 

“I suppose not,” he answered, a quiet grin hidden behind his mask. It wouldn’t do to annoy Obito any more with his feelings. He had his company and presence by his side and that was more than enough. Kakashi was just lucky he had a second chance by Obito’s side. And despite all the things he had lost, the person he loved was still here, so how bad could it really be?

 

How bad could he really be if he was willing to be a villain for the sake of those he cared for most?


End file.
